What's happened to us
by What'sreallygoinon123
Summary: Alex is in an abusive relationship with Dean and is too afraid to do anything about it. All the while Justin tries to fight romantic feelings for his sister, with little luck. M for language, possible incest and abuse. Sucky summary but give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first wizards of waverly place fic. Tell me what you think. **

**Hints of incest (Jalex) and abuse so if you don't like it don't read it.**

**REVIEW REVIEW!!  
**

**Prologue:**

The first time he hit her she convinced herself that he had just got caught up in their argument. He spent the next few days begging for forgiveness and she gave it to him. The second, third and fourth times she did the same. Each time it became harder and harder to forgive him but she always did within a matter of hours, convinced she was in love and he was making simple mistakes. By the tenth time, she realized she had to leave him but she was too afraid to do so, it was too late. Alex Russo was drowning in an abusive relationship and she was too scared to get out. She never told anyone and she always found ways and excuses to hide the bruises. She was trapped in a cage, and she saw no way out

While his sister is caught up in this secret mess, Justin Russo is desperately trying to convince himself that he has no romantic feelings for Alex, with little success. And he has no idea that she also deep down shares the same feelings, however she is just as unaware of them as well…The Russo's are headed for the ride of their lives.

………………………………..............

_You sick, perverted bastard! Stop thinking of her like that! She's your little sister for God's sake, it's wrong! _Justin thought to himself as he woke up in his bed after having one of _those_ dreams again. He shut his eyes tightly and pressed his fingers to his forehead trying to erase images of Alex from his head. He jumped slightly when he heard a bump down the hall followed by a hushed curse. He got out of bed to check it out.

In the hall he saw a glimpse of Alex before she disappeared back into her room with something in her hand. He followed her and opened the door to see Alex sitting on her bed with the desk lamp on and her left sleeve rolled up to her elbow. He briefly saw a dark shadow just above her wrist before her head whipped around and her rolled the sleeve back down again.

"What are you doing?" she whispered angrily

"What are _you _ doing and what was that on your arm?!" he demanded. She flushed slightly.

"It's uh..just a bruise from..PE. I was having a clumsy day and it started hurting a while ago so I got that cream stuff mom rubs on bruises to make them hurt less and go away faster." she stammered. Justin seemed to buy it. Not to mention his thoughts had started to wander again.

"Uh, Justin?" He snapped his head up to look her in the eyes and felt the familiar twinge of guilt.

"Well goodnight then." he said and hurried back to his room. Alex waited for the sound of his door shutting before rolling the sleeve on her shirt back up, wincing slightly, she slowly worked it all the way up to her shoulder revealing an array of dark bruises and other injuries on her arm. She reached over to the nightstand to pick up the cram and gasped at the pain of her bruised ribs. "Fuck, Dean. Why do you do this?" she didn't know why she still felt that she loved him but she did. She knew she had to leave but a part of her didn't want to. The other parts were too afraid to. He hadn't hit her face this time, those were the hardest injuries to cover up. Ales sighed and continued patching herself up.

Back in his room Justin lie in his bed, hating himself for feelings he couldn't control. He needed just a moment of peace in his mind do he could fall asleep to sweeter dreams. He grabbed his iPod from his bedside table and stuffed the earbuds in his ears. He picked his favorite album and turned the volume almost all the way up. He concentrated hard on individual instruments in the song and the lyrics, finally he was able to drift off into a dreamless slumber.

……………………………..

Alex woke up the next morning to the familiar feeling of sore limbs and ribs. She ignored the pain as she always did and got ready for school. She wore a long-sleeved purple shirt and black pants. She sported a black jacket over the shirt as well. She hadn't worn any sleeveless shirts or dresses for months.

"Why are you wearing that honey?, its warm outside." her mother said when she came downstairs for breakfast.

"I like this. And the teachers usually keep the classroom kind of chilly." she recited her prepared response. Alex sat at the table and ate.

Justin came downstairs moments later and saw his mother and sister sitting at the table. He controlled his breathing steadily when he saw how beautiful Alex looked this morning and sat as far away as possible from her.

"You kids had better get going or you'll be late! Don't worry about Max he already left." Theresa said.

On the way to school the two kids walked silently next to each other.

Alex turned abruptly to him and asked; "how are you?" Justin looked at her as though she was insane.

"What are you talking about? We see each other all the time."

"yeah but we don't ever talk or hang out anymore." Justin pulled a face.

"That's because your always with _Dean_." he tried to say this with as little distaste in his mouth as possible. She stopped suddenly in her tracks and looked at him with a sad and guilty face, but there was something else there too, was it fear?

"I _am_ sorry about that Justin. I want to spend more time with you but its just…"

"What, Dean won't let you?" he said sarcastically. Alex stiffened a little bit, seeing as that was _exactly_ the case. She covered by laughing softly.

"Ha, something like that." Justin looked at her funny and continued walking. She followed him and they arrived at school.

"Russo!" Dean called in the halls at lunch. Alex turned to him and that part of her that loved him made her heart flutter, the other part made her feel afraid."

"Hey Dean." she said when he wrapped his arm around her waist. She tried not to wince when he squeezed where his foot had made contact with her ribs the night before. He kissed her roughly on the lips and smiled at her,

"Hey, my place tonight k?" Alex didn't want to but she knew what the consequences would be if she didn't agree.

"Of course. Love to." she said with a smile. That damn part inside of her that was in love with him made her heart thump wildly when he kissed her then walked away.

Justin tried to ignore the exchange and the feeling inside him but there was no escaping it, he was in love with his sister. But she loved someone else, someone who, frankly, gave him the creeps.

**What do you think, should i continue? Please review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all!! Ok so this chapter is kind of long and focuses mostly on Alex. Justin's story will pick up more in later chapters but right now i just need to get the story rolling. :P**

**Enjoy!! If i don't receive reviews i don't update. simple as that. I own nothing!!  
**

Alex made sure that she arrived at Dean's house precisely on time so as not to suffer any consequences. She had told Justin to tell their parents she would be home late and he agreed looking unusually sullen. Dean answered the door and took her hand, pulling her into the house.

"Hey babe we're in luck, my parents just left." Alex fake smiled and nervously laughed.

"O yea?" her heart started thumping faster. She followed him into his bedroom and he shut the door behind him. He pulled her close to him and started kissing her neck, his hand slid down to her waist and the other tangled itself in her hair. She tried to ignore the good feelings rushing through her body.

"Dean…Dean wait." He stopped and looked at her

"What?"

"I don't think… I can't…"

"Why not?" he interrupted then chuckled "It's not like we haven't before."

"I know, it's just that I'm not…" she was cut off by Dean pressing his lips to hers roughly. When he pulled away. She started talking again. "It's just that I'm not feeling to well right now and I'm not really feeling like _it_." she said as her hands grasped his as they began unbuttoning her shirt. He stopped and looked angrily at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What? Noth…nothing, I just…just don't feel like…" she stuttered, now afraid.

"So, what? I'm not good enough for you anymore, is that it?"

"No I'm just not in the mood okay? It's nothing to do with you." He grabbed her arm and squeezed with an iron grasp.

"If it isn't me then what's the problem?" he hissed

"I told you I just don't want to. Ow! You're hurting me, let go!" she said, tears coming to the brim of her eyes. He let go and she backed a step away from him, he raised his hand and smacked it hard as hard as he could across her face. Alex stumbled to the floor and placed a hand over her cheek where it burned and felt her lip bleeding. She was crying and he seized her arm tightly above her elbow and yanked upward, causing her to rise to her feet, she felt a pop in her shoulder followed by excruciating pain.

"Ow! You dislocated my shoulder! Get off of me! She sobbed and he released her again. Alex cradled her injured arm and turned to sit on his bed to cry.

He walked in front of her and knelt. His eyes filled with regret and fear. "Let me see." he said softly she looked at him and let him examine her arm. She gasped sharply when his fingers made contact with the shoulder. "I have to pop it back into place okay? Don't worry I had to do this in wrestling last year, I know how. It'll hurt though." Alex nodded and he grasped her hand. "Look away okay?" She turned her head and closed her eyes, breath bated, waiting for the pain. "One, two, three" Alex wasn't sure exactly what he did but she heard another loud pop and screamed in pain before sobbing. She could move her arm now though it was very sore.

"Alex? I'm sorry…" Dean said, she did not look at him. "Come on Lexi, I didn't mean it. I just lost my head that's all." he lifted her chin gently so she was looking at him with tears running down her face. "I love you" he said and that little part of her, that damned little part that was in love with him forgave him in that instant, and because that part forgave him, the rest of her gave in.

"I love you too." she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Can I go home?" she asked cautiously. He pursed his lips and, for a moment she was afraid.

"Yeah I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She got off his bag and grabbed her bag. Her family wasn't expecting her until late so she had to find something to do. She stopped at a nearby gas station to use the bathroom. The clerk looked at her funny when he handed her the keys and she saw in the mirror of the restroom that her face was still bright red and her lip had dried blood caked over the cut. She pressed her fingers to her cheek and hoped that their coolness would help settle the red. She reached into her bag to see if she had any make-up with her and inhaled sharply when pain shot through her arm.

She walked around the city for a few hours before going home. She quietly walked up the stairs and opened the front door. Justin had fallen asleep on the couch with a book lying open on his chest. Though she did not want him to see her like this with mascara down her face where tears were and her cheek still a little red and her cut lip she noticed goose bumps on his forearms. Alex sighed and covered him with a blanket they kept by the bookcase by the door. Justin stirred slightly and Alex turned quickly to hurry up the stairs before he could get a look her.

"Alex?" he muttered sleepily. She stopped on the first step.

"Yeah. I'm going to bed. Night" she said.

"Wait I want to talk to you" he said urgently. He wasn't ready to tell her anything about how he felt but he did have something on his mind that bothered him.

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" She whispered back.

"I don't know when we'll get to talk without anyone listening again." he argued

"We'll talk tomorrow on the way to school, I promise I just really want to get to bed right now." She ran the rest of the way up the stairs and shut her bedroom door behind her.

Justin sat on the couch thinking. He would've preferred it if they had talked now, that way she couldn't yell at him if his assumptions were wrong. She wouldn't have wanted to wake their parents up by causing a scene. He sleepily got off the couch and dragged himself into bed.

…………………………

"Max, go on ahead to school I'll probably be late and you know Alex will be."

"Whatever, see ya!" Max said and he walked out of the door. Justin grabbed his book bag and waited for Alex at the bottom of the stairs.

Alex covered a faint bruise on her cheekbone with a layer of make-up and put lip gloss over the cut on her lip. Her right shoulder was still very painful to move and there were new bruises on her arms too. She tried swinging her arm around a little bit to loosen it up but stopped halfway through the first swing from pain and bit her lip. She grabbed her back with her left hand and went down the stairs. She saw Justin waiting for her at the bottom and remembered he had wanted to talk to her last night.

"Ready? Where's Max?"

"He already left."

"Ok, let's go then." They walked out the door and through the sub station and onto the street outside.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Alex asked.

"Oh um, I just wanted ask you a question."

"Oh?"

"About Dean."

"Oh." Alex muttered. "What about him?"

"First promise you won't get mad."

"Ok I promise."

"And that you'll tell the truth."

"Fine, Justin but what is it?" Justin took a deep breath.

"How…serious are you guys?"

"What do you mean? He's my boyfriend of course we're serious."

"I mean, well…" Justin paused and stopped walking and spat put what he was trying to say. "Have you had sex with him Alex?" She looked at him, stunned.

"Uh, what does that matter to you?"

"I see how you guys are, in the halls and stuff and I'm your brother, I care." He paused. "Have you?"

"That is none of your business" She said uncomfortably.

"Oh god you did, didn't you?" he said flustered. A sharp pain shot through him.

"So what if I did?" She stared at him intently. She saw that the fact hurt him, She saw he was angry that Dean had gotten that far with her, she saw all of this, but she made sure that he saw nothing.

"Jesus Alex you're only 15!" he exclaimed. "You haven't even been dating that long!" she didn't say anything.

"I didn't think you would turn out to be _that_ girl." he said, angry.

"What girl?"

"The girl that would sleep with the first guy that told her he loves her. The girl who would let things go too far."

"I'm not _that_ girl! I knew what I was doing. I'm not an idiot and I'm not a slut."

She turned around and continued walking to school.

"Alex wait!" he said, and he grabbed her right shoulder to turn her around. On any other day, it wouldn't have meant anything, she would've shrugged his hand off and continued walking. This, however was not just any other day. It happened to be the day after Alex got her shoulder dislocated. She screamed out and her knee buckled slightly, a reflex so as to remove the hand from her. Justin's face was alert and shocked and he rushed quickly to Alex's side.

"What? what is it? What's wrong?" He stammered. She shook her head and blinked through several tears.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Alex what's wrong with your shoulder?"

"I said it's nothing. Forget about it!"

"Sit down." They walked over to a nearby bench and sat down next to her.

"Roll your sleeve up. Let me see." he said. Alex stiffened.

"Why?"

"Because you're hurt and I need to see!" She sighed defeated and, carefully and slowly she rolled the sleeve of her shirt up to her shoulder. Justin's eyes flared when he saw the bruises. They practically covered her whole arm. His breathing grew sharper and his stomach twisted around.

"What the fuck did he do to you?" he almost whispered. Alex was afraid, she'd hardly ever heard Justin cuss before and his voice sounded deadly.

"He didn't mean it Justin, he just…"

"Didn't mean it? Alex look at you! Some of these are weeks old. If he didn't mean it he would've stopped!" Justin shouted. He was on his feet now and several people walking by looked over at them suspiciously. Alex rolled her sleeve back down.

"Its nothing Justin. It's fine. I'm fine, ok? He fixed my shoulder, he fixed it back into place. It's just sore that's all" Justin said nothing. "Come on we're going to be late again."

"We aren't going to school today. You aren't going anywhere near him! We're going home, we're going to call the school and get Max home and we're going to go to mom and dad."

"No! We can't! You can't tell mom and dad!

"Why the hell not?!"

"You know what dad will want to do and you know mom wouldn't be able to keep it from dad!" She started crying again, panicked. Justin knew this was true. Their dad would try to kill him and probably end up in jail.

"Well, right now we're going to the hospital. Your shoulder is seriously messed up. It's still out of place, it wasn't popped back right."

"No, they'll make me file a report with the police!"

"Which is exactly what you should've done a long time ago! God, Alex what do you expect me to do? Nothing? Just let him hurt you like this? I can't _do_ that Alex, I just can't! How could I ever live with myself? I have to do _something_ Alex, I have to keep you safe!" Justin was on the brink of breaking down. "I can't let anything else happen to you." Alex stared blankly at him, she hated seeing him so torn up and knowing she was the cause of it. She hugged him as best she could with her injured arm.

"Let's go home. We'll sneak past mom and dad in the sub station and go upstairs."

"Then what?"

"Then we can talk about what's next."

**Alrightly so please please review!!!! Oh! and if you have any ideas please feel free to tell me. I'll consider maybe putting it into the story!!!**

******FOR THOSE WHO READ MY OTHER STORIES**** Updating is taking longer than planned and i'm sorry but you will unfortunatley have to wait!!**

**___LiSa____  
**


End file.
